


Extra Credit

by stolenkisses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenkisses/pseuds/stolenkisses
Summary: Noctis takes advantage of an exclusive opportunity to pass Ardyn's class





	1. A Proposition

“Oh Noct, at this rate both of us won’t be finishing anytime soon.”

Noctis snapped his head up, blue eyes piercing through Ardyn in disbelief. He’d gotten to the point where he was fine with getting down on his knees, but having to put up with Ardyn’s non-stop talking? That was an entirely different struggle. Besides, he was pretty sure Ardyn was the only person alive with the sheer nerve to equate the importance of having an orgasm to Noctis potentially failing his senior year.

Unfortunately, a deal was a deal. Yet, with any deal there was always a loophole. Noctis smiled to himself, swiping his tongue up and down Ardyn’s length, thoroughly giving him a sample of what exactly he’d be missing. He watched Ardyn’s gold eyes glaze over with lust, choosing that exact moment to put his plan in motion. Noctis let his tongue rest, wrapping his lips around Ardyn’s cock and giving him nothing but a teasing hint of pressure.

With a loud sigh, Ardyn shook his head. He yanked a fistful of Noctis’ black hair down, urging Noctis to take him in deeper. “You do realize the only thing you’re succeeding at is making things more difficult for yourself? I’m not complaining, after all, it’s not my jaw.”

Noctis huffed through his nose, his snarky response reduced to unintelligible murmuring.

“Do remember Noct, you’re the one who _begged_ me for an extra credit opportunity. A proposition which I most generously agreed to. How surprised your classmates would be if they could see how cruelly their beloved Prom King treats those who only wish to help.”

Noctis groaned, unable to take Ardyn’s theatrics any longer. He rocked back on his heels, swiping the back of his fist along his saliva slick lips for no reason other than to possibly offend Ardyn.

“How kind of you to let me suck your cock for extra credit Mr.Izunia.” Noctis feigned a bright smile, his chipper voice rich with sarcasm. “What an honor.”

"Oh Noct, you know I’ve told you numerous times you have my special permission to call me Ardyn.” Ardyn winked, decimating Noctis’ efforts to get under his skin in one tremendously irritating blow.

Ardyn gripped Noctis' chin between his thumb and index finger, dipping his head down to press a chaste kiss to Noctis’ lips. “Now, be a good boy and give it your best effort, hm?” He brushed his face up against Noctis’ skin, whispering into his ear, the light scrape of Ardyn’s stubble sending a shiver down Noctis’ body. “Wouldn't want to get caught."

Noctis bit his lip, shifting his eyes over to the glass window in the top of the classroom door. “That’s why I told you, I’m ok with this…exchange…or whatever you called it but I didn’t know you meant we’d be…” He trailed off, voice hushed while his eyes remained glued to the window. “…meeting _during_  school.” Noctis balled his hands up into fists, clutching the material of Ardyn’s green pinstriped pants within them.

"That’s not terribly surprising, after all it was your limited imagination that got you into this mess in the first place, wasn’t it Noct?” Ardyn shrugged, smirk ever-present on his lips.

Noctis glared up at the ceiling, wanting nothing more than to storm out of the room but being unable to less he wanted to repeat his senior year, a fact that both he and Ardyn were incredibly aware of. He grit his teeth, giving Ardyn’s cock a firm stroke. “Let’s just get this over with so I can go home."

He narrowed his eyes at Ardyn, who of course, responded with an even sleazier smile spreading across his face. “Don’t forget if I get caught doing this with my teacher, passing English is going to be the last thing on both of our minds." 

Ardyn laughed derisively, ruffling Noctis' hair, much to Noctis’ annoyance. “Oh trust me Noct, I don't intend to go to jail for hooking up with my student anytime soon. Especially not for a student as mouthy as you.” Ardyn’s surprisingly fond tone undercut his words, catching Noctis off guard for a moment. With no other idea of what he should do, Noctis chose to counter attack, flicking his tongue over Ardyn’s cock head and sucking down the precum that oozed out in steady drops.

“What was that about mouthy?” Noctis hummed, looking up at Ardyn with a coy smirk.

“Absolutely insufferable.” Ardyn muttered mid-way through a shuddering gasp, reluctantly, he shifted Noctis off of him. “Though you are right about one thing, surprising as it may be. We can’t have just anyone walking in on us now can we?” Ardyn dug out the window cover from the file cabinet next to the door, reaching up to tack it over the glass. Except instead of putting up the cover and returning to Noctis, he froze.

Noctis watched tension run through Ardyn’s body, his own heartbeat racing in response. Ardyn straightened up, standing poised and professional as if his fly wasn’t opened and his cock wasn’t out. Ardyn waved a hand behind his back, jabbing his thumb in the direction of his desk.

On instinct, Noctis took in Ardyn’s strange change in behavior and practically threw himself underneath the desk. He had to crawl around it to get underneath, but the great thing about Ardyn replacing a tenured English teacher was that his desk was way nicer than it had any right to be. The legs were covered with extensive wood framework that went all the way to the floor on every side completely concealing Noctis. He reached forward, pulling Ardyn’s desk chair towards him for safe measure and curled up under the desk.

“Talcott, welcome. Just one moment while I get my things together.” Ardyn’s voice rang out, loud enough to be heard in the hallway through the shut door. He strode over to his desk, tossing the window cover underneath at Noctis’ feet. Ardyn made zero effort to tuck himself back in to his pants, a fact that Noctis literally couldn't help but notice. 

The squeak of Ardyn’s chair against the tile tipped Noctis off to the fact that whatever was happening between Ardyn and Talcott wasn’t going to be a quick exchange. It was going to be a whole ordeal. He knocked his head back against the desk with a sigh, Ardyn lightly kicked his foot, positioning his legs around Noctis’ body to keep him hidden from all angles.

Ardyn’s well-manicured hands rifled through the papers on his desk, pretending to organize them, while a thud and a creak signaled to Noctis that Talcott had entered the room.

“Thanks for letting me come in to see you Mr.Izunia. I’ve got my rough draft for the scholarship essay I told you about. I could really use your guidance.” Actually hearing the voice belonging to the eternally cheerful and naive Talcott Hester, almost sent Noctis reeling up headfirst into the desk. Sure, he had heard Ardyn say his name, and he’d heard the door open, but those two things hadn’t been enough to bring home the severity of the situation.

“You’re most welcome. It is what I’m here for after all. Have a seat and I’ll look over your essay.”

Noctis’ mouth fell open in a silent scream. _Now_ was the time Ardyn decided he was going to actually behave like a teacher? Of all times? Nevermind the fact that his cock was still hanging out of his pants, hard as ever despite…hell, knowing him it was  _in spite_  of the situation. Noctis’ mouth clicked shut, he startled at the loud clatter of Talcott bringing a seat over to Ardyn's desk, loudly screeching the legs against the floor all the way over.  

Ardyn uncapped his grading pen, smoothing down the essay on his deck and getting to work without a care in the world.

Talcott fiddled with his backpack's zipper, anxious to fill the silence in the room while he waited for Ardyn’s judgement.

“You can work on something else while I read. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.” Ardyn chimed in with the solution to Talcott’s obvious worries, his honeyed words made Noctis sulk. He knew Ardyn thought Talcott was being annoying, he knew it, yet here he was putting up that kind teacher front he treated everyone with. Everyone except Noctis.

“Ok Mr.Izunia, thanks.” Talcott rummaged through his backpack, and Noctis couldn’t help but notice that the noisy clatter of binders and heavy textbooks crashing together was just loud enough to provide the perfect cover.

With a devilish smirk and a mind set on revenge Noctis filled the inside of his mouth with saliva. In one swift motion he sunk his mouth all the way down Ardyn’s cock, inhaling through his nose to stifle his gag reflex. He traced his tongue down along the underside of Ardyn’s length while he moved his head up and down at a steady pace, hollowing out his cheeks so could apply all of the delicious pressure Ardyn had been previously denied.

Ardyn jolted back against his chair, the sudden onslaught of white hot pleasure sinking around him too much all at once. He hit his knee on the underside of the desk, grunting out a loud “Fuck.” He groaned, casting a heated glare down at the desk.

“Um Mr.Izunia, are you ok?” Talcott gaped at Ardyn, stunned to see his oh-so-refined and composed English teacher swearing. 

“I’m quite alright Talcott, just knocked my knee into the desk.” Ardyn smiled, instantly disarming Talcott’s concerns. He rapped his knuckles along the front of the desk to play up the moment. “Stupid thing.”

Talcott laughed, satisfied with Ardyn’s answer. He turned his attention back to searching through his backpack none the wiser.

Noctis stifled a moan, the sounds of Ardyn flustered and struggling because of him was nearly enough to get him off right then and there. He picked up the pace, bobbing his head up and down Ardyn’s cock, desperate for him to unravel more. 

Slowly, he dragged his mouth off of Ardyn, planting a soft wet smack of a kiss on the head. He dipped the tip of his tongue in along the slit, ears straining to hear Ardyn above the desk.

Ardyn gripped down on the desk with both hands, knuckles turning white. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood, his breathing heavy and labored with the effort it took to hang on to a semblance of control. “I apologize Talcott, but I’m afraid I’m not feeling well at the moment. Would you mind meeting with me before class tomorrow?”

Talcott practically flew to his feet, jumping up and hefting his unzipped backpack over his shoulder in a heartbeat. “Of course! Tomorrow morning works perfectly for me Mr.Izunia. Get well soon.” He pocketed his essay, heading towards the door and then pausing. He turned back to look at Ardyn with concern.

The clatter from Talcott’s chair had lined up perfectly with the moment Noctis was finally able to take Ardyn completely inside. Noctis knew that tomorrow morning he was going to have a sore throat from hell, but he couldn’t pass up the chance to see perfectly poised Ardyn brought down by his own doing. He skimmed the head of Ardyn’s cock along the back of his throat in a faint warning before swallowing down hard.

“Good god. ”Ardyn cried out from behind clenched teeth, the sudden tight clamp of pressure enough to take him over the edge. With a few more swallows, Noctis felt Ardyn’s cock pulse and swell in his throat, hot spurts of cum spilled out nearly choking him.

Noctis clenched his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing to avoid having a coughing fit in range of Talcott. Noctis gulped down as much of the hot fluid as he could, but eventually he decided he had no choice but to pull back for more air, forcing him to allow some to drip down his chin. 

“Migraine?” Talcott supplied an excuse for Ardyn’s odd behavior with a considerate whisper, breaking Ardyn out of his afterglow induced haze. “I can get you some aspirin from the nurse if you’d like.”

“No need,” Ardyn stammered out with a quickly pasted on fond smile, clearly having forgotten that Talcott was still in the room. He massaged his forehead, squinting his eyes in a big show of pain. He brushed a hand through his sweat dampened bangs, sighing while he leaned into his own touch. “I’ve got some medicine in my desk. Thank you Talcott. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Ardyn hung on through sheer willpower, putting on the performance of a respectable teacher in pain with all he had, unwilling to give Noctis the satisfaction of pulling one over on him.

Talcott smiled,the concern etched on his face overpowered by the sheer amount of respect he had for his teacher. He nodded hesitantly, opening the door. “Alright, well I really hope your head feels better Mr.Izunia. See you tomorrow.” He shut the door behind him gently, clearly trying to look out for Ardyn’s migraine sensitive hearing.

“You should've told him 'don't worry this head feels great'.” Noctis chimed in from under the desk the moment the door had clicked closed, he tapped Ardyn's softening length for added emphasis. 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, know that if I could, I would simply expel you myself.” Ardyn growled under his breath, the empty threat having little to no affect on Noctis. Ardyn sat up, pushing his chair back and giving Noctis room to move. 

Noctis crawled out rising up to face Ardyn with doe eyes that contrasted sharply with the devilish smirk on his glossy lips. 

“But Mr.Izunia, I was just doing what you told me to do, wasn’t I?” He tilted his head to the side, dried cum on his chin glistening in the harsh fluorescent light and catching Ardyn’s eye.

Ardyn grabbed two tissues, wiping the two of them up and tucking himself back into his pants. He hauled Noctis up to stand on his tip toes with a firm grip on his hair. Noctis sucked his teeth in pain, yet stubbornly refused to let the self-satisfied smirk fall from his lips.

They stood in silence, eyeing each other up. Noctis slowly dragged his tongue along his lower lip, flashing his teeth at Ardyn when he caught him staring. Ardyn frowned at him for a moment, before his golden eyes twinkled mischievously and Noctis had the stomach sinking feeling that his victory was about to get snatched out from under him.

Ardyn took a step back, dropping Noctis back to his feet, watching him smugly while he stumbled to regain his balance. “Well done Noctis, I didn’t think you had it in you. And you do know how much I enjoy a good surprise.” He grinned, clasping his hands together. "Congratulations. As promised, you now will receive your extra credit. Five points will be added to your letter grade this evening."

"F-five points? What? You know that five points isn’t even enough to get me up to a passing grade!" Noctis looked at Ardyn in silent horror, wide-eyed with the realization that he’d gotten himself in way over his head.

Ardyn smiled, echoing Noctis’ fears with a condescending pat on the shoulder. "Aw, don’t worry Noct. Keep this up and you'll squeeze enough extra credit out of me in no time.”

 


	2. A Trip to the Nurse's Office

Noctis scribbled aimlessly in his notebook, his chin resting on his hand, bony elbow digging into the desk. His AP Biology notes devolved into doodles of a stick-figure Prompto chasing after a chocobo, little hearts circling them.

He covered his mouth with his palm, stifling a yawn at the last second. He blinked away sleepy tears, his cobalt blue eyes focusing desperately on the clock.

Nothing against Ms.Yeagre or her AP Biology class, but Noctis’ mind only had room for one thing right now. One man. Ardyn Izunia. Supposed English teacher, confirmed hook up. In less than, his eyes followed the slow-motion twitch of the minute hand, two minutes Noctis would be meeting up with Ardyn. He swallowed down the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He hated to admit it but he was actually looking forward to this.

Although, he scrunched his nose up, it did really grate on his nerves that Ardyn held all the cards in this exchange. The system was totally rigged. 5 extra credit points per…uh…transaction. Part of him wondered if Ardyn had stacked things up so completely not in Noctis’ favor on purpose. He had, of course, but was it just to piss him off or was there some other reason behind it? He chewed on his bottom lip, there was no way….right?

A gray blur whizzed past his eyes, startling him out of his thoughts. A soft thump hit his arm and he looked down to see a wadded ball of paper. Resting his head on his hand, he tilted to look over in the direction the paper had come from, catching the frantically gesturing Prompto Argentum.

Prompto grimaced, face gone pale. He jerked his head in the direction of the board, mouthing something that Noctis had zero chance of deciphering. Fully brought back into the real world, Noctis took note of how quiet the classroom was. All of these details slotted together and lead to one conclusion.

He looked to the front of the classroom and just as he feared, Ms.Yeagre was looking at him expectantly. He scratched at the back of his neck, and gave a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry Ms.Yeagre, I missed the question.”

Ms.Yeagre frowned, turning back to the board and pointedly underlining what Noctis realized was the date of the final exam.

“Everyone please keep in mind that every minute of class is essential. You can’t just rely on me offering extra credit as a safety net, alright?” The class collectively grumbled varying positive sounding responses. Noctis’ heart hammered in his chest, the mere mention of extra credit and he was already like this. Embarrassing.

Mercifully for everyone involved, the bell rang signaling the seniors’ free period. Noctis’ body all but melted with relief, he shoved his notebook into his backpack pushing his chair out behind him. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, he looked over in annoyance until he realized that of course, it was Prompto.

Prompto walked with him out of the classroom, whistling once they’d made it far enough out of earshot of Ms.Yeagre.

“Talk about saved by the bell!” He laughed, used to Noctis daydreaming his way into trouble. “So we’re all gonna grab ramen at the Cup Noodle stand. Wanna come?”

Noctis bit down on his lip. He knew he wasn’t going to go but he owed his best friend the effort of pretending to think it over. He loved his friends and ramen was great but well…Cup Noodles were always going to be around. During school dates…or well…hookups were a lot harder to come by. He shrugged.

“Sorry Prompto, I can’t today. I have to meet up with Ar---…. _our_ English teacher. You know, extra credit, and all that.”

Prompto hunched forward, arms swaying down in the nonexistent wind.

“Come on, Noct. _Izunia_ again? I swear all you do anymore is work on extra credit with him. Grades are important and all but you know it’s ok to make time for your friends every now and then too, right?”

“I know I’m sorry…but hopefully I’ll be wrapping things up with Mr.Izunia soon and then we can go stuff our faces with all the Cup Noodle we can get.”

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’ shoulders, drawing him in for a tight hug.

“I’m literally holding you to that Noct.”

“Hey, a promise is a promise.” Noctis hugged Prompto back, smiling into the black patch covered leather of Prompto’s vest.

By the time they pulled apart, a flash of red curls tinted magenta in the harsh light caught his eye. Ardyn’s tall figure was making his way towards them from down the hall. His trademark long black coat flared out behind him with each step, a sharp contrast to the bright white dress shirt and striped green pants he wore underneath.

Noctis smiled, biting down a laugh. They were complete opposites. Ardyn with his elaborately selected outfits, and Noctis with his all black everything wardrobe. He spiked his hair up and then called it a day.

“Speak of the dot dot dot.” Prompto whispered, shifting to stand at Noctis’ side.

“Prompto, Noctis.” Ardyn’s voice dipped low when he spoke Noctis’ name, avoiding setting off alarm bells in Prompto’s mind by smiling and tilting his chin up. Looking down upon them with the fond look of a teacher. Prompto bought it while Noctis fought back the urge to gag.

“Mind if I borrow him?” His voice made it seem like Prompto had a choice, so light and friendly. Meanwhile, he rested his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, fingernails digging in unbeknownst to Prompto.

“Sure.” Prompto grinned sympathetically at Noctis, giving him a light shove in Ardyn’s direction. “He’s all yours.”

Noctis screamed internally, face contorting into a teeth-baring grimace as he forced himself to laugh. He didn’t even have to look up to know Ardyn was smirking, thoroughly enjoying this.

“Later Prompto.”

“Have fun dude.”

He watched Prompto’s retreating figure for a moment, contemplating changing his mind and leaving Ardyn behind. He’d never do it, but it gave him a little bit of confidence to know that he could.

“Shall we, Noctis?”

Ardyn’s melodic timbre brought him out of his thoughts, drawing a suspicious stare from Noctis at the hand Ardyn held out for him.

Prompto had practically served up an easy way to embarrass Noctis on a platter and Ardyn had just ignored it? No way. He was up to something. He moved to take Ardyn’s hand, stopping once he realized where they were, and instead nodded.

“Yeah.”

Noctis walked down the hall with Ardyn, his thoughts swimming with the various schemes he could accuse Ardyn of. He chewed the inside of his cheek, the companionable silence between them doing nothing to stop his imagination from running wild. Ardyn came to a stop in front of the Nurse’s office, adorned with a notice stating the Nurse would be out of the office until tomorrow. How convenient. He unlocked the door with a blank key walking in like he owned the place. Noctis shook his head in disbelief, having long since given up on trying to make sense of how Ardyn constantly had a trick up his sleeve.

“Seriously?” Noctis checked over his shoulder, scanning the hallway to see if anyone was watching them. There were only a few scattered groups of students standing around and none seemed to care beyond the context of their conversations. He followed Ardyn inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it closed. He tapped his forehead against the cool wood of the door, sighing in relief. Close call avoided.

The feeling was premature; Ardyn spun Noctis around to face him. His towering figure lit only by the faint blue light of the computer’s screensaver. Noctis squinted, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Ardyn’s hands pinned Noctis in place, pressing him into the door with firm grips on his shoulders.

“You looked so lonesome without me Noct. Did you miss our time together?” His hand snuck under the thin fabric of Noctis’ shirt, fingertips ghosting along his skin before pinching his nipple. He twisted the nub into a hard peak, drawing out a gasp. His knee shifted up, nudging Noctis’ legs apart.

He kissed Noctis’ neck, sucking the beginnings of a purple bruise on his pale skin. He scraped his teeth along his handiwork, sending a pleasant shiver racing down Noctis’ spine.

“N-not really.” Noctis leaned his head back, offering Ardyn better access to his neck. He absentmindedly ground his growing erection on Ardyn’s knee, his hands carding through Ardyn’s hair.

“Your actions say otherwise.” Ardyn pressed Noctis’ body up against his, bringing his knee up to meet each of Noctis' brushes against him.

Noctis’ brain short-circuited; urge to hit back at Ardyn with a witty remark overrun by his desire to feel. He locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. Noctis pulled back leaving just a hair's breadth between them, and nibbled on Ardyn’s bottom lip.

Ardyn moved his knee out from under Noctis’ cock, eyes glinting at the needy jerk of Noctis’ hips in response to the loss of contact. His tongue traced along Noctis’ lips, teasing and slow.

Noctis had only begun to open his mouth and whine when Ardyn plunged in, tasting him. He dragged his tongue along the roof of Noctis’ palate before finally entwining their tongues together. Ardyn broke this kiss, allowing them both to come up for air. A thin strand of spit connecting them.

Ardyn licked his lips, cupping Noctis’ fox-like face in his large hands.

“You can’t possibly live without this, can you? How pitiful.”

Noctis huffed. Ardyn practically radiated happiness at the conclusions he’d drawn about Noctis. Never mind the fact that they weren’t true. Well…he wasn’t pitiful, that much was true. A small part of him chimed in that Ardyn seemed to be saying these things to convince himself, rather than Noctis. He pressed his cheek into Ardyn’s right hand, cherubic smile on his lips.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself Mr.Izunia.”

Ardyn frowned, raising his eyebrows briefly, eyes shifting away from Noctis in thought. He released his hold on Noctis, turning to stare at him with a mixture of respect and irritation.

“Where’s this confidence when you're floundering on my assignments?”

Noctis rolled his eyes, winding his arms around Ardyn’s neck.

“Saving itself up for moments that don't involve being bored to death?” He rolled his shoulders back, uncomfortable. “Can we just…” He tilted his head in the direction of the bed.

“Of course.” Ardyn for once, let Noctis slide, hanging his black coat on the Nurse’s chair on his way over to the bed. He smoothed down the thin sheets, assessing their cleanliness.

Noctis wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s front, undoing his button down shirt, sliding it off his back. He dropped it to the floor, his mouth going dry.

Even in the pitch-black room, he could make out the rich tan of Ardyn’s skin, his broad shoulders. The way Ardyn’s back muscles stretched beneath his taut skin while Ardyn smoothed down the bed sheets. He traced his hand along the curve of Ardyn’s arm muscle, already well aware of his strength yet awed by the size. In height and muscle mass, Ardyn was huge compared to him and his small frame. He really needed to take Gladio up on that offer to train him.

“See something you like?” Ardyn glanced over his shoulder, looking at Noctis knowingly and interrupting his reverent thoughts.

Noctis blushed, grateful for the cover of darkness. He knew Ardyn saw straight through him but it provided a mental comfort regardless. Noctis pulled his hand away, shrugging.

“I’m just impressed. You’ve got a pretty nice body for a creepy old dude.”

“Pretty nice?” Ardyn echoed, turning around to lean in close, his cheshire grin spreading wider. “Oh Noct, if you could just see your face. Is that drool?”

Noctis reached up to frantically swipe at his mouth, freezing when Ardyn laughed.  
“Asshole.”

“Behave Noct.” Ardyn cupped Noctis’ ass, pulling him in close. He ground his hips down, brushing their clothed erections together. Noctis grit his teeth, shuddering at the friction. He opened his mouth to tell Ardyn off but all that came out was a pleased sigh.

Ardyn took advantage of Noctis’ internal dilemma, flipping him onto his back on the bed and climbing on top of him.

“Perhaps you’d enjoy this more if we had another student in the room?” He pulled Noctis’ black skull decorated shirt off over his head, whistling low in appreciation. “We could always ask your dear friend Prompto if he’d be willing to watch. Imagine what he’d think if he saw you like this.” He traced over Noctis’ toned stomach, dragging his nails across soft skin.

Noctis forced himself to try and glare, blood rushing straight to his cock. Talcott having been there had been terrifying and incredibly hot. Prompto? Well that would take it to an entirely new level. One he wasn’t sure he could withstand beyond a fantasy.

Ardyn shifted back, tapping his chin. Smartass smirk on his lips in response to Noctis’ frustration.

“What’s the matter Noct, still not enough?” Ardyn knelt down, his hand undoing Noctis’ pants, tugging down his boxers.

Moving mind-numbingly slow, he kissed his way up Noctis’ neck, licking along the curve of his ear. His hand wrapped around Noctis’ cock, stroking in a lazy rhythm.

“Imagine the headlines. Pretty Boy Prom King, found writhing beneath his gorgeous English teacher in the Nurse’s office. Oh, how devastated your Prom Queen Lunafreya would be.”

He bit down on Noctis’ ear, drawing out a breathy moan. Noctis felt Ardyn's body shudder at the sound and the curve of Ardyn's smile where his mouth pressed against Noctis' flushed cheek.

“Calling yourself gorgeous is a little arrogant don’t you think?” Noctis licked his lips, spurred on by the desire to see that joker smile crack. He leaned back, tilting his head up as if angling for a kiss. He stopped, instead tangling a hand in Ardyn’s hair, pulling his head down to make sure Ardyn was looking into his eyes.

“Quit talking about other people and focus on me.” He kissed Ardyn’s lips, taking control and making Ardyn adjust to meet his demands. Parting his lips to lure Ardyn in, he allowed Ardyn to enter his mouth, flicking his tongue against Ardyn’s. He bit down, sharp enough to send a message, gentle enough to not draw blood.

Ardyn pulled away on reflex, bringing a hand up to his lips to check the damage. He looked at Noctis, face beginning to twist into a snarl until he noticed the blue fire in Noctis’ eyes.

Noctis smirked, looking at Ardyn with an eyebrow raised, daring him to complain. He waved a finger in front of Ardyn’s face, drawing his attention. He flipped his hand over, making a come hither motion.

Begrudgingly, Ardyn sighed, leaning closer. Pressing his lips up to Ardyn’s ear, his hands sliding to Ardyn’s shoulders, Noctis snickered.

“You know Mr.Izunia,” He purred, knowing full-well how using his last name affected Ardyn, “jealousy isn’t attractive on a man your age.”

Keeping his eyes locked on Ardyn, Noctis reached down, cupping Ardyn’s erection through his pants.

“So, can we quit talking and start getting me my extra credit?”

Eyes narrowed, Ardyn wrapped a hand around Noctis’ neck, pinning him back down to the bed.

“You’re well aware of what that request entails, right Noct?”

“ _Very_ well aware.”

Ardyn tightened his grip on Noctis’ neck, feeling him gasp for breath. He tilted his head back, appreciating the fiery determination in Noctis’ eyes, a proud smirk on his lips.

“Good boy.” He released his hold on Noctis, his fingertips lingering along the length of his cock before he sat at the edge of the bed taking off his pants. Noctis’ ears burned red, his entire body lit aflame from the praise.

Noctis unceremoniously kicked off his pants and boxers not caring where they went. He palmed at the bed behind him, grabbing the cheap pillow and tucking it under his ass. He scooted down to the edge of the bed, glancing over at Ardyn to catch the rest of the show.

Ardyn bent down sliding his pants down, Noctis watched mesmerized. It figured being the colossal ass that he was that Ardyn would have a great ass, but Noctis was still caught off guard. His eyes flicking up to watch the muscles in Ardyn’s back shift with each small movement. Ardyn folded his pants neatly, taking his sweet time knowing Noctis was watching.

Ardyn popped off the lid of a small vial procured from his pants pocket, the motion glinting in the neon blue light of the computer screen catching Noctis’ attention. He turned to Noctis, smirking and clearly about to comment on Noctis’ blatant staring when he took note of the pillow Noctis had propped himself up on.

Noctis leaned back on his elbows, inwardly giddy at the fact that he had thrown Ardyn off his game. He shrugged his shoulders, smiling nonchalantly.

“Easy access.” Noctis laughed at how Ardyn’s face twisted up into a grimace. “What, you didn’t think this was my first time did you Mr.Izunia?”

Ardyn pushed back his bangs, a wry smile on his lips.

“I never know what to expect with you Noct.” He walked to the edge of the bed, scooping up Noctis’ thighs so he could lift up his legs, propping them over his shoulders. “Which is the reason why we’re here now. Is it not?”

Noctis’ expression softened, feeling a compassion for Ardyn he never had before. He always felt like he barely managed to hold his own every time they spoke. Knowing that Ardyn felt the same, even at what was sure to be a microscopic level, comforted him more than any sugary words of love ever could.

“Sure is.” He smiled back, feeling self-conscious. A first for him in front of Ardyn, being vulnerable was…not really Noctis’ thing. Nor Ardyn’s from what he’d gathered.

Ardyn hummed thoughtfully, rolling the vial of lubricant between his fingers.

“Then I suppose we’ll just have to get to know each other more intimately.” Ardyn coated his fingers with lubricant, dripping some of the slick substance on Noctis’ hole.

Noctis jerked at the cold sensation. He took a deep breath in and out willing himself to relax. He arched his back, his erection pressed into his stomach.

“Ardyn…I’m not going to break, you can be rough.” He ground his hips up, trying to press Ardyn’s fingers inside.

“Oh Noct, do be careful not to bite off more than you can chew.”

Ardyn sunk one finger inside of Noctis, swiveling it inside and facing little resistance. He added a second, building up a slow pace.  
“Ardyn…more.” Noctis bit into the sheets, tossing his head to the side. His bangs shielding his eyes.

Ardyn inhaled. Even when illuminated by the faint blue light alone, Noctis was an ethereal beauty. Noctis writhed before him, his ivory skin dusted with rose pink from Ardyn’s touch. Darkening violet bruises blooming where Ardyn had left his mark. Begging for _him_.

Ardyn’s cock throbbed, painfully hard and dripping with pre-cum. Terribly untouched. He growled, thrusting his fingers in at a faster pace, third and forth finger added to the mix. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Noctis. To just hold his lithe athletic body down and take his pleasure. However, his will prevailed. He knew his endgame. He needed Noctis to come back for more again and again. With or without the overture of extra credit.

Noctis whined. He lifted his head up, his blue eyes heated with desire.

“Now.”

“With pleasure.” Ardyn slicked his length with the remaining lubricant and lined his cock up with Noctis’ entrance.

The slow burn of Ardyn’s cock pushing in and grinding further within Noctis’ tight walls, ripped the words from Noctis throat. His mouth falling open in a silent cry.

“Oh Noct.” Ardyn bottomed out inside of Noctis, concentrating all of his efforts into the agonizing task of holding still so Noctis could adjust to his size.

Noctis shivered, needing Ardyn to hurry up and move. He reached out, pawing at Ardyn until he connected with Ardyn’s hand cupped on the underside of his knee. Their eyes met, Noctis’ pleading, Ardyn’s waiting.

Message received.

Ardyn angled his hips, pulling out in a slow drag, eyeing Noctis’ face cautiously. He snapped his hips forward, thrusting in to the hilt. Noctis thudded back on the bed with the impact.

Noctis bit down on his knuckles, stifling his moans.

Ardyn lifted Noctis up, adjusting him just so. He jerked his hips pointedly, grinning in victory when Noctis bit down hard to dampen the sound of his scream.

Sparks flashed behind Noctis’ eyelids. He looked up at Ardyn, at those abs clenching with each thrust. Ardyn actually was gorgeous: sweat dripping down his brow, golden eyes locked on him and him alone. Noctis realized that this had gone beyond the little game of extra credit and become something he didn’t want to lose.

“Hey, hold on a sec.”

Slowing down to shallow rolls of his hips, Ardyn looked at Noctis incredulously, pulling out nonetheless.

Noctis smirked, knowing exactly how frustrated Ardyn felt.

“Chill, I just want to change positions.”

He brought down his legs, lying on the bed and shifting onto his unsteady feet. He kept his back to the bedframe, and patted the now empty bed expectantly.

“Very well.” Ardyn got up on the bed, lying down in wait for Noctis’ next move.

He straddled Ardyn’s cock, his knees digging in to the bedding on each side of Ardyn’s legs. He positioned Ardyn’s cock to his hole, closing his eyes and sinking all the way down with a breathless sigh.

Ardyn’s hands came up to grip harshly onto his hips.

Noctis rose up, squeezing tight on Ardyn’s cock all the while, eyes shut as he savored the sounds of Ardyn’s stifled moans. He slammed himself back down, his hand fisting around his own cock to pump himself in time to his punishing rhythm.

The bed creaked beneath the force of Noctis crashing into Ardyn over and over again. He watched Ardyn beneath him, grinning at the sight of him desperately fighting to stay quiet.

Ardyn watched Noctis with dazed golden eyes; teeth clenched together, a low animalistic growl vibrating out from his throat.

Ardyn thrust up into Noctis on his next push downwards, catching him off guard. Noctis yelped in surprise, slapping a hand to his mouth after the fact. He tossed a panicked glance over his shoulder at the door.

No one seemed to have noticed, or at least, no one was knocking at the door. So that had to be a good enough sign. His worries were ignored when Ardyn sat up, taking control. His hips pounded into Noctis’ ass relentlessly, the smack of skin on skin filling Noctis’ ears. Ardyn’s hand pulled Noctis’ fist off of his cock, taking over to pump Noctis’ pulsing cock.

“Ardyn…I’m…” Noctis opened his mouth to moan, caution to the wind, but Ardyn was there. He pressed their mouths together, swallowing down Noctis’ cries. Noctis’ cum spilled over Ardyn’s tanned fist, milky white. Ardyn coaxed him through his orgasm, their tongues mingling together, breath shared.

Noctis pulled Ardyn close, wanting to taste more of him. His tongue explored Ardyn’s mouth while he clenched down tighter on Ardyn’s cock, meeting his thrusts despite his exhaustion.

“Noct.” Ardyn broke the kiss panting, his hips thrusting erratically. He brushed his mouth against Noctis’ ear, groaning low and sending goose bumps rising up on Noctis’ skin.

His hands pressed Noctis down onto him hard enough to hurt, nails digging into Noctis’ hips. He bit down on Noctis’ neck, cum spilling out in streaks of liquid heat inside of Noctis.

Noctis shivered, holding on tight to the tangled up curls at the nape of Ardyn’s neck. He propped himself up using Ardyn’s lap for balance, memorizing every wrinkled twist in Ardyn’s forehead, that smart mouth finally rendered speechless. How cold amber eyes melted down revealing unguarded gold.

Ardyn came out of his haze, catching Noctis staring. He dragged his hands up Noctis’ body, pulling him close, chest to chest. Sapphire blue eyes tracked his every move before Noctis fell forward, thoroughly exhausted.

Ardyn shifted Noctis up, pulling out and biting his lip at the sight of his cum leaking down Noctis’ thighs.

Getting to his feet, Ardyn used the bedsheet to wipe up what he could of their mess. Putting on his clothes, and leaving Noctis’ pile of clothes next to him on the bed.

“Noct, get dressed now so you don’t drag both of us into meetings with the police later.”

Noctis groaned, remembering that master key. He rolled his head to the side, slowly blinking his eyes open.

“Fine.” He pulled on his boxers, and with a struggle managed to get his pants on. His shirt mercifully slid over his mussed up hair with ease.

He fell back on the bed, curling up ready to be dead to the world.

Ardyn sighed, smiling with weariness of his own. He allowed himself to briefly fantasize about not teaching his last few classes, letting his students figure out what to do while he slept on this impossibly small bed next to Noctis.

Noctis’ breathing was slow and even, already fast asleep.  
Pulling his jacket on, Ardyn cast one last glance at Noctis, unable to resist pressing a quick kiss to his sculpted cheekbones. It wasn’t like Noctis would know. At least that was what he reassured himself with.

He unlocked the door, making sure the out of office sign was still in place when he shut it closed behind him. He locked the door and patted his pants pocket, smiling when he pulled out the small slip of paper he was looking for.

He headed to the secretary’s office, whistling to himself. An immaculately forged copy of an excused absence note, signed with a near perfect replica of Mr. Regis Lucis Caelum’s signature in his hand.


	3. In Perpetuity

On Friday, Noctis Lucis Caelum experienced two life-changing revelations.

The first was that despite what his friends and family had told him on many a road trip, Noctis was in fact capable of shutting his eyes without instantly falling asleep.

The second was delivered in the form of smug impossible to read Ardyn pressing his lips against Noctis’ cheek with the gentle touch of a man who knew no one would witness what he did. Unfortunately for Ardyn, he had been very wrong about that. Noctis hadn’t been asleep then, and he sure as hell hadn’t been able to get any sleep since.

How could he sleep when Noctis now had proof that contrary to everything he knew about Ardyn, the man might actually care about him? Noctis burrowed his face deeper into his arms crossed over his chest, shielding himself from the world despite the fact that he was the only one in the closed nurse’s office.

He had tried to be reasonable. Tried to brush it all off as just some stupid kiss that meant nothing. After all, it wasn’t like Ardyn had dropped down on one knee and confessed his love for him. Yet, all that line of thought did was bring a tiny voice to the surface, reminding him that coming from Ardyn that gesture might as well have been a confession.

Noctis rocked backwards to sit up on the bed, frustrated by the fact that he could still smell Ardyn’s musky cologne on his skin, each breath bringing the memory back to life. He traced a finger along the spot on his cheek, shuddering at how it still burned hot to the touch.

It wasn’t that Noctis didn’t want to hope that maybe that kiss had meant something more. It was that he couldn’t. Ardyn was an enigma. In addition to that, his favorite hobby seemed to be flipping the script on Noctis the moment he thought he had Ardyn all figured out. Noctis also had to deal with the harsh reality that their only excuse for spending time together hung on the flimsy pretense of Noctis “squeezing” extra credit out of Ardyn. He shook his head, laughing to himself at the phantom memory of Ardyn’s cocky voice rumbling through his ears. A pleasant spark of warmth spread through his body, soothing his nerves and leaving him aching with the desire to hear Ardyn’s voice face to face.

Instead of the melodic teasing tones of Ardyn’s voice, Noctis’ ears were greeted with the shrill chime of the bell followed by the stampede of students packing up for the day at their lockers. He stretched out his legs, hopping down from the bed with a weary sigh. He slipped out the door, blending in with the mob of students, his backpack strewn over his shoulders.

A stray elbow jabbed right into the bend of his waist and Noctis bit down on his lip, stifling a curse. He grit his teeth, that was definitely going to leave a bruise. He was so exhausted yet he knew there was only one way he’d be able to go this whole weekend without obsessing over Ardyn. He was going to actually go out for once.

On Saturday, Noctis found himself at Nyx Ulric’s college graduation party. He’d marched on over to the bar with Luna, picking up another round of shots Gladio and Prompto owed them in return for kicking their asses in King’s Knight. Noctis leaned up against the bar, grinning. The high of victory blended perfectly with the satiny feel of his favorite black behemoth jacket against his skin.

Libertus made his way over to them, carefree smile still on his face despite how busy he was running up and down the bar. It was his and Nyx’s place, but he had generously offered to play bartender given the special occasion.

“Hey man, can we get another round?” Noctis pulled out his wallet, taking out the money his friends had handed over, before Libertus stopped him.

“It’s on the house, you two are family.” He poured out two shots, sliding them across the counter with a wink.

“Thanks man, same.” Noctis smiled, waiting for Libertus to turn his back before shamelessly lunging forward to throw the money behind the counter.

“That was sweet of you Noctis.” Luna raised her voice to a shout to be heard above the noise, maneuvering both of the shots into one hand so they could move to a less packed location. She passed Noctis’ shot to him, clinking their glasses together in celebration.

“Oh come on Luna, I saw you sneaking money into his pocket earlier. I had to catch up.” Noctis took the glass with a smirk, earning a confused glance from Luna who pointed to her ear with an apologetic shrug.

Between the loud music, the strobe lights, and the alcohol his head was starting to spin. The frantic pulse of the lights left a faded imprint of Luna’s image blurred in her hand’s wake. Frustrated, Noctis shoved his way forward, dipping his head down to try and follow Luna’s hand’s path so he could repeat himself. To his horror, instead of connecting with air, his lips crash-landed right into Luna’s.

Noctis froze, time coming to a halt as his mind shut down on the spot. A flash of light, distinctly brighter and more annoying than the strobe lights cut through his trance waking him up. In slow motion, he pulled away looking right into Luna's equally stunned eyes.

“I’m sorry Luna, I swear I was just trying to reach your ear and then---“

Luna shook her head, understanding smile and the twitch of barely suppressed laughter tugging at her lips. “It’s ok Noctis. It was an accident.”

On the surface, Noctis returned the smile grateful for Luna’s innate ability to always know exactly what to say. On the inside, his stomach churned, sick with guilt. Accident or not, he had kissed Luna. He had locked lips with someone who didn’t have meticulously groomed stubble that tickled his skin. His eyes gazed into sky blue instead of warm honey. Luna was amazing but she wasn’t the one he wanted. 

The thought of Ardyn made his cheek burn, his vision blurring with unshed tears that had welled up completely out of the blue. He rapidly blinked them away, refusing to let them fall. Luna was right, it was an accident. He did nothing wrong, but if he actually believed that then why the hell was he about to cry?

“Noctis, what’s wrong?” Luna gently touched his face, fingertips brushing away a stray tear that had spilled past Noctis’ notice.

“I’m fine…just…maybe I’ve had too much to drink.” He set his glass back on the counter, hoping Libertus and Nyx would forgive him for wasting their alcohol.

Luna weighed over his response, her expression disbelieving. “Noctis…” She left her drink on the bar next to his, pressing her lips together in thought.

“Noct, Luna!” Prompto’s impossibly loud voice rang out through the crowd, breeching past the wall of noise and giving Noctis a clear escape route out of this conversation.

“Prompto, we’re coming.” Noctis made eye contact with Luna, checking to make sure she was right behind him, and bodily pushed himself through the crowd to finally wind up next to Prompto.

Prompto closed the distance between them, dragging his gaze from Noctis to Luna with narrowed eyes lacking any real malice.

“You guys know you could’ve told me first, I would’ve totally supported you.” Prompto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest to conceal the hurt in his eyes behind his theatrics. At the sight of Noctis and Luna’s confused expressions he raised his phone up, pointing at the screen.

Noctis could’ve sworn he felt his entire soul try to escape his body, there on the screen in all it’s glory was the not really a kiss but damn it looked like a kiss in photo form. To add insult to injury, whoever took the shot had angled and filtered everything elevating two people colliding into each other into what seemed to be a passionate kiss.

“How did they even…we only bumped into each other for a few seconds...” Luna covered her mouth, stifling a gasp.

Prompto shrugged his shoulders, leveling Noctis with a pointed stare that demanded a verbal response. When Noctis just opened and closed his mouth, saying nothing at all, Prompto decided to speak. “Sorry guys, people are really invested in the idea of you two dating. I would’ve tried to protect you but I didn’t know you two were actually together.”

“We aren’t together, it wasn’t even a real kiss.” Noctis ran a hand through his hair, yanking on the ends and meeting Prompto’s accusation head on. “I was trying to talk to Luna and couldn't see. That’s the truth.” He laughed dryly, muttering to himself, “Yeah like anyone’s going to believe that.”

Prompto smacked Noctis on the ass, hard enough to make Noctis jump. Prompto snickered at Noctis’ faux scandalized look. “Take it easy Romeo, I believe you. Besides, we both know there’s no way you’d be able to pull off having a secret romance.”

Noctis’ snickered. “Oh yeah, there’s no way.”

“Why do I feel like you’re making fun of me?”

Noctis just smiled, raising his eyebrows up innocently when Prompto jostled him by the arm.

“Sorry guys, but it looks like we’re going to have to convince a few more people.” Luna showed them the long list of missed calls and texts she’d received from Gentiana to Ravus. Everyone somehow seemed to know about the photo.

Panic gripped Noctis, Prompto seeing the photo was one thing but Ravus? Ravus was the opposite of a social butterfly. If even Ravus had managed to see that picture then that meant the entire population of Lucis had too. Ardyn’s face twisted into a dark scowl flashed into Noctis’ mind, doing little to dampen the fear creeping up Noctis’ spine.

Prompto threw his arms around the two of them, embracing them in a makeshift shelter. “Pretty sure we can pin the blame on _that_ , to the good folks over at Lucis After Dark.”

“Lucis After Dark?” Luna groaned, hiding her face in her hands. Lucis After Dark’s snapchat feed was the entire town’s guilty pleasure. Being seen on there was not something to be proud of, especially if you valued having any sense of privacy. The constant buzz of her cell phone was a testament to that.

“The one and only.” Ignis’ smooth voice cut in over their shoulders. He navigated his way into their circle, Gladio at his side.

Noctis chewed the inside of his cheek, biting back the urge to scream. He should’ve known him actually winning against Prompto in King’s Knight was way too good to be true, this night had crashed down from amazing to awful in a matter of minutes.

Gladio tapped a finger at his cell phone screen, irritation etched on his face. Noctis idly realized Gladio must’ve said something. He eyed the screen, expecting to see yet another vision of that cursed photo and instead seeing the wall of text that was Gladio’s conversation with their sophomore year Physics teacher Aranea.

“Apparently, the Royal Couple’s photo was so popular it made its way over to Aranea’s crowd, she just sent me an all points bulletin warning that Ravus was on his way over to Tenebrae to rip you a new one.”

“Well it’s a good thing I wasn’t going to Tenebrae.” Noctis locked eyes with Luna, hoping maybe she’d have a solution for the fresh new problem that was her brother’s strange overprotective nature. She pursed her lips, deep in thought.

Noctis understood her pain; she loved her brother so she had to pretend his delusions were valid, yet personally he was pretty damn tired of people wedging their way into his private life.

“Correct. Right now, the best course of action is to get you two out of here before this spirals further out of control.” Ignis gave the crowd a cursory scan, taking note of any and all phones pointed in their direction.

“…I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to ruin everyone’s night.” Noctis dipped his head down, sighing in defeat.

“Aw don’t sweat it Noct. Besides, what kind of party doesn’t even have the man of honor?” Prompto threw his hands up, earning a dull laugh from Noctis.

"Yeah, there’ll be other parties. Let’s head out.” Gladio grabbed Noctis’ arm, hauling him through the crowd and cutting a path for the rest of the group to follow.

“Bad news guys.” Prompto broke the groups somber trek out of Nyx’s place, stumbling out the door with his eyes glued to his glowing phone screen. “Lucis after Dark just updated with a shot of Noct and Luna leaving together.”

“Great.” Noctis threw up a sarcastic thumbs up, marching straight over to his seat in the back of the Regalia.

Noctis sunk down into the plush leather, thudding his head against the headrest, hoping that against all odds Ardyn would never see that photo.

 

-

 

Ardyn Izunia downed the last dregs of whatever pretentious micro brew he’d made the mistake of allowing Ravus to select for him, his foot tapped restlessly against the glossy wooden floor. Typically, Ardyn loved going out for drinks. Yet here he was, bored out of his mind, kept out solely due to his refusal to give Aranea the satisfaction of making more old man jokes. Noctis was bad enough already.

Noctis. He leaned into the palm of his hand, smiling fondly to himself at the image of Noctis’ beautiful face. Their bodies pressed up thigh to thigh in the cramped quarters of the booth, Noctis’ glittering sapphire eyes boring into him with barely concealed lust. Of course Ardyn would tease him, stroke his thigh, brush finger tips over his cock giving him just enough to ache, watching Noctis’ face turn red while he inwardly fought for control. He’d come up with an excuse to take Noctis home, acting as both his savior and the cause of his problem. He’d tangle Noctis up in his silk sheets, leaving him moaning beneath Ardyn’s body till the sun came up, right where he belonged.

“You seem…happy…” Ravus grimaced, drawing a very irritated Ardyn out of his fantasy. “Though the look in your eyes makes me feel pity for whoever you had in mind.”

“Oh Ravus, being happy isn’t a crime. Maybe you should try having something other than that stick up your ass sometime.” He grinned, savoring the sight of Ravus choking on his beer and sending him a look that surely would’ve killed him if Ravus had the ability.

“Ugh knock it off with the mental images Ardyn, I just ate.” Aranea took a pointed swig out of her giant frosted beer glass, banging it on the table. Her phone vibrated, rattling the table and lighting up with a new snapchat from Lucis After Dark.

“New Lucis after Dark post, huh.” Aranea sat back against the booth to give Ardyn and Ravus a good view of whatever hot mess was sure to grace the screen.

At her side, Ravus shook his head, wiping away the stray drops of beer from his face.

Ardyn leaned forward hoping whatever he saw would put some life back into his dull night.

Aranea clicked open, gasping so loud that several people at the booths surrounding them turned around to look at them. “Holy shit…that’s Luna and Noctis. Man, who knew?”

She turned to Ravus as soon as the words had left her mouth, watching him with wary eyes, bracing herself for whatever overreaction Ravus was sure to have.

Unnoticed by Aranea and Ravus, Ardyn’s face had gone ghostly white with shock. His body rocked with tremors of barely restrained fury. Now more than ever, he wished his fantasy had been a reality so he could slam Noctis against the wall and demand answers.

He had always suspected that Noctis and Lunafreya seemed far too close for comfort. Yet, when he’d hinted at the topic with Noctis, he’d always been brushed aside with a look of complete and utter boredom. Ardyn had been a fool. He’d made the mistake of assuming that someone as young as Noctis was even capable of having feelings deeper than the desire to reach orgasm.

Ardyn's feelings were echoed back to him in the form of Ravus’ fist slamming into the table making Ardyn and Aranea lunge forward to keep their glasses upright. He glanced over, almost impressed by Ravus’ tenacity, the man was already frantically calling Lunafreya. Undeterred by the robotic chirps of Lunafreya’s voicemail, Ravus stabbed his finger into the glass to touch re-dial, the force cracking a thin line on the screen.

Ardyn rolled his eyes, now that had just been unnecessary. He truly had no interest in Ravus and Lunafreya’s family drama, no, what he wanted was to come up with a way to show up at Noctis’ door as soon as possible.

“Uh Ravus, you do know that calling Luna a million times won’t make her answer her phone any faster right?” Aranea put a firm hand on top of Ravus’, uncaring about the icy glare he snapped in her direction.

“I agree with Aranea. In fact, wouldn’t it be better if you spoke with Lunafreya in person? Though, it pains me to say this but based on that photo your sweet Lunafreya may not be heading home alone tonight.”

Ardyn carefully controlled his expression, muscles pulling into place to form what was probably the closest he could get to an appearance of genuine concern. He tilted his head at Aranea’s phone, the image no longer there but the implication was more than enough to rattle Ravus’ already frayed nerves.

Ravus inhaled a shaky breath, nodding in reluctant agreement. “Perhaps you’re right…though there is the problem of them not going back to Tenebrae at all…”

Ardyn clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, trying his best not to out right cackle. “That is a problem, surely you can’t be in two places at once. Someone else would have to go to Noctis’ home in your stead.” He strummed his fingers against his chin, eyes staring off thoughtfully into the uninspired artwork hammered to the wall.

Ravus closed his eyes for a moment, giving a resigned sigh before setting his keys and his wallet down next to his beer. He left enough money to cover their drinks and then slid his wallet over to Ardyn. “Take whatever you want. Just…help me with this.” He grit out through tightly clenched teeth, the words seeming to kill him with each syllable he got out, “Please.”

“Oh Ravus, enough of that.” Ardyn waved him away, picking up his wallet and putting it back next to Ravus’ keys. “Your money could never be enough to buy my time.” Ardyn settled back against the booth, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have a better idea. I’ll pay Noctis a visit and in exchange you’ll fulfill one future request of mine.”

Aranea laughed, “Wow…that was vague. I wouldn’t want to be you right now Ravus, and just in case you were thinking about it, I won’t be going to Prince Charming’s house anytime soon.”

“Fine,” Ravus shoved his wallet back in his pocket, offering a hand to Ardyn. “I accept.”

Ardyn clasped Ravus’ hand in a firm grip, an almost maniacal smile spreading across his face. “Excellent, let’s be on our way then.”

Ardyn watched Aranea kick back in the booth making no effort to leave, she swung up a hand at him, waving goodbye while her other hand texted rapid fire.

 

-

 

Ardyn drove up the charming row of immaculate estates and neatly groomed lawns in Noctis’ neighborhood, grateful for Ravus’ paranoia. The man had Noctis’ address along with all of Lunafreya’s friends filed away as a safety precaution, a fact that Ardyn found to be tremendously helpful tonight. He parked his beloved magenta muscle car on the edge of Noctis’ property, unwilling to risk that Noctis might notice him before he even had the chance to properly terrify him.

Excitement surged in his veins as he confidently strode up the driveway, surveying Noctis’ front porch and immediately being taken with the ornate glass window cut into the center of the door.

Ardyn positioned himself just off center from the window, knowing that when Noctis peered through the glass hoping to see who was outside before they saw him, he’d be face to face with Ardyn.

 

-

 

Noctis gulped down his second glass of ice water, hoping it’d be enough to help him sober up. He glanced at the clock, it was almost one, which meant his friends were going to be back from dropping Luna off any minute now.

The piercing ring of his doorbell startled Noctis into nearly smacking his glass clean off the counter. His friends were supposed to be home soon but they never rang the doorbell. They just kind of barged on in, Ignis having a copy of his house key kind of contributed to that. Noctis swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling incredibly dry, all of that water be damned. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, fear coating his body in a cool sweat. Whoever was at his door in the middle of the night was a complete mystery.

The cogs in his head turned, possible suspects that weren’t cobbled together imagery of horror movie villains were few and far between. Out of the people he knew, the only person he could think of was Ravus but would he really drive all the way over to Noctis’ house over a photo? His mind immediately supplied the resounding “yes” answer to that question. Noctis released the breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding, hating himself for scanning his kitchen for a weapon but also refusing to let himself get beaten up over an accidental kiss.

He flopped onto his stomach against the cool marble of his kitchen island, glancing at his dad’s fancy carving knives. He shivered against the icy chill permeating his skin, keenly aware of how thin the fabric of his bathrobe was. He wondered if maybe just running upstairs and throwing on his actual clothes would serve as a more effective confidence boost than waltzing outside with a kitchen knife.

The doorbell rang again letting him know that whoever was at the door was not patient enough to give him that kind of time.

Noctis pushed himself up, walking past the knives. This was _his_ house and he was no coward. Bathrobe or not, if Ravus or whoever was at his door was going to try something then they could go ahead and give it their best shot. Noctis would be ready.

He cleared his throat, marching through his living room in a direct line to the front door. He couldn’t help but sneak a glance through the glass window, his entire body freezing in horror when he realized someone was staring right back. His mind went blank for a moment, fear overwhelming him until he pieced together familiar gold eyes, a cruel smirk, and rich red violet curls. He nearly collapsed, entire body heaving forward against the door in relief. He gripped the doorknob, unlocking it to let Ardyn in.

Noctis knew he should’ve been pissed off over Ardyn’s messed up stunt, his heart was still racing from the adrenaline, but after the night he’d had he was just plain happy to see Ardyn.

“What are you doing here?”

Ardyn ignored his question, tracing a hand along the planes of Noctis’ chest with rapt attention, sliding underneath the blue fabric to tweak a nipple. “Bit chilly, isn’t it?”

Noctis shuddered, leaning into the welcome heat of Ardyn’s touch with his eyes fluttering closed, “You’re not answering my question.”

Ardyn laughed, the sound flat and jarring to Noctis’ ears, devoid of Ardyn’s typical theatric cadence. “Oh Noct, let’s skip the formalities. We both know I’m not here to talk.” He trailed his gaze over Noctis’ body, undressing him with his eyes. “Just look at you, freshly showered and ready for round two.” He grabbed Noctis’ ass, pulling him close and pressing their bodies flush against each other. “Unfortunately, it’ll take a little more effort to get me in bed.”

Noctis’ eyes snapped open, he tried to pull away from Ardyn but he was powerless against the older man’s strength. Noctis curled both of his hands around the stiff fabric of Ardyn’s black polo, head spinning as all the pieces began to line up into place.

“You’re here because of that photo.”

Ardyn clapped, feigning amazement. “Wow Noctis, you figured it out all by yourself. Good for you.” He smiled, the sharp contrast between the gesture and his cold eyes putting Noctis on his guard. “Quite a few people would love nothing more than to have a word with you about that photo.”

Noctis had a feeling he knew exactly who Ardyn was talking about. He bit down on his lip, trying to concentrate on carefully choosing his next words, knowing he had little time before the paltry remains of Ardyn’s patience were exhausted.

“I think quite a few people would change their minds if they heard the truth behind the photo instead of believing rumors.”

Ardyn’s eyes burned into his, scanning his blue eyes for any sign of deception. His hands shifted up to gently massage the indent of Noctis’ waist. “Well, let’s have it then.”

In that moment, Noctis noticed just how tired Ardyn was, taking in the man anew. That trademark emotionless smirk had faded into a thin line, his eyes were reddened, the icy glare in place to protect himself rather than serve as an attack. His compassion moved him; words falling into place effortlessly so he could reach out to this equally exhausted man and drag him out of the darkness.

“Alright.” Noctis winced at the hoarse rasp that came out instead of his voice, he coughed, clearing his throat. “Promise you won’t laugh.”

“Now, you know I can’t do that. Unless you’d rather I lie?” Ardyn tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. For a brief moment, a dying ember of warmth flickered behind Ardyn’s eyes, and that was all Noctis needed to find the courage to press onwards.

“Fine, suit yourself.” Noctis rolled his eyes, resigned. “The truth is that I was trying to lean in and talk to Luna directly because she couldn’t hear me over the music. I kind of misjudged where her ear was and there you have it.”

“You misjudged where her ear was.” Ardyn slowly parroted back Noctis’ words, drawing out each individual word to truly drive home how ridiculous Noctis’ explanation sounded.

Noctis stood still, afraid to move less Ardyn tear him to shreds, verbally or not Noctis knew he wouldn’t be able to take it. Instead of lashing out, Ardyn shook, his entire body wracked with laughter.

Noctis bristled; embarrassment coloring his cheeks a rich shade of red. “Looks like you weren’t lying about not being able to keep that promise.”

Ardyn soaked up Noctis’ appearance, his smile only growing wider at the sight of Noctis’ suffering. His arms swooped around Noctis, crushing his head into Ardyn’s chest. Noctis cried out, muffled by Ardyn’s shirt. Ardyn’s rapidly changing moods were enough to give him whiplash.

Ardyn stroked Noctis’ hair, scratching the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. “Oh Noct, only you could manage to be so completely embarrassing and ignite a small town scandal all at the same time. You truly have a gift.”

“Alright you’ve had your laughs old man.” Noctis’ nipped at Ardyn’s chest through the shirt, winding up with a mouthful of polo shirt which he quickly spit out. His frustration had quickly taken on a new meaning, and he could feel that Ardyn shared his…problem, there erections brushed up against each other with each breath they took.

He ground his hips forward, smirking up at Ardyn with heavily lidded blue eyes, pitch black with desire.

“I thought you said it’d take a little more effort to get you into bed?” He leaned up borrowing from Ardyn’s playbook to flick his tongue along the curve of Ardyn’s ear, loving the full body shiver he felt shake Ardyn’s body.

“Careful Noct,” Ardyn purred, spinning Noctis around to pin him face first against the wall, his body caged firmly in place between Ardyn’s hands as he loomed over him. “Being fucked up against the door by your English teacher is something even you won’t be able to explain away with a cute little anecdote.”

Noctis groaned, stubbornly backing up to press his ass against Ardyn’s cock. Ardyn had a point, his friends would be walking through that same door any second now. A fact he’d deliberately shoved aside in order to lose himself in the fantasy turned reality that was Ardyn showing up unannounced at his house.

“Back up, I’ve gotta check my phone.”

Ardyn moved away from Noctis, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why, I hope you aren’t thinking of sending them away? All for little old me.”

Heat fluttered up through Noctis’ chest. Ardyn had seen right through him. He swallowed audibly, raking his eyes up Ardyn’s body. The man was practically designed to look like the living definition of temptation. Blood red hair darkened with shades of violet, gold eyes that seemed to flash like a cat’s in the night, those damn sultry lips on that mouth that never seemed to stop talking. His entire body ached, and he hated it.

“Shut up.” Noctis smashed his mouth into Ardyn’s, tangling his hands in Ardyn’s hair to yank him closer. Noctis gasped, opening his mouth to moan when Ardyn slammed him back against the wall. In a rare show of submission, Noctis decided to yield, giving in to Ardyn’s need for control and domination, letting him guide the kiss to his liking.

Ardyn's tongue explored Noctis’ mouth with ravenous abandon, their lips colliding with bruising force and the occasional sharp tug of teeth. Noctis’ body thrummed with electric heat, each time their mouths met leaving him with the distinct feeling that he was being devoured whole.

Noctis unraveled himself from Ardyn, simultaneously impressed by the tiny amount of willpower he still possessed and frustrated beyond belief at being separated from the most delicious friction.

“Phone.” He managed to grunt, breath ragged. “Come on. It’s in my room.”

Ardyn righted his collar, taking his time to remove his shoes and set them by the door. He smiled, in a way that Noctis was sure was supposed to come off as innocent, yet looked mischievous on Ardyn. “Lead the way Noct.”

Noctis walked up the spiral staircase, his legs feeling leaden, each step a struggle when he could feel Ardyn’s body heat radiating against his back. He breathed in and out, desperate to switch his focus onto a topic that wouldn’t inspire his traitorous body to turn around and tackle Ardyn on the spot.

When they finally got to Noctis’ bedroom, he threw open the door, cringing when it bounced off of the wall. He stepped aside to allow Ardyn to go in first, gritting his teeth when Ardyn purposely brushed up against his body on his way inside.

Noctis’ room was immaculately cleaned all thanks to Ignis who had insisted that Noctis do so if he planned on having them over after the party. His king-sized bed had been all made up with a small mountain of decorative throw pillows perfectly arranged a top his thick blue and black jacquard comforter. The floor to ceiling balcony doors steps away from Noctis’ nightstand set the room a glow, casting everything in bright moonlight.

In that moment, Noctis was eternally grateful to Ignis, all those hours of cleaning included. Otherwise Ardyn would’ve walked in on a much different sight, probably walking right back out soon after. Noctis switched on his bedside lamp, moving over to the balcony to reach up and draw the lavish blue curtains shut. Ardyn’s hand on his shoulder stopped him, he tried to turn to face Ardyn but his body was pulled backwards against Ardyn’s chest.

“Leave them open, it’s such a nice night.” Ardyn’s body enveloped Noctis’, lulling him into a false sense of security from the comfort of being tucked tight against Ardyn’s frame.

Noctis narrowed his eyes. Ardyn didn’t make small talk. There was no way this was about the nice night out. He furrowed his brow, sighing and deciding to let Ardyn have his way. Worst case scenario, Noctis was sure he’d find out why Ardyn insisted on keeping the curtains open by the end of the night.

"Your phone." Ardyn murmured, his breath tickling Noctis' ear. 

“Right.” Noctis reluctantly stepped out from Ardyn’s arms, sweeping his arm underneath the pillows until he managed to unearth his phone.

“Got it.” He hopped up on the bed, his toes twisting into the fibers of his soft white carpet while he waited for his phone to turn on.

He dragged his gaze up Ardyn’s body, mouth opened to form an apology when his eyes stumbled upon Ardyn’s straining erection.

Noctis bit his lip, shifting on the bed and trying to ignore his cock stirring at the sight. If it weren’t for the fact that his friends could show up at any moment…

Ardyn sunk down on the bed, lifting Noctis up to swiftly deposit him on Ardyn’s lap. He tipped Noctis’ head back, capturing his lips in a deep kiss that sent heat pooling in Noctis’ stomach. His breath hot on Noctis’ lips, “Text your friends before I make up your mind for you.” His hand glided down Noctis’ chest, coming to a teasing halt right above Noctis’ cock. Noctis squirmed, purposely grinding down in retaliation.

Ardyn moaned into Noctis’ neck, sucking a dark bruise onto his pale skin and rocking his hips up to meet Noctis’ movements. Noctis drew in a breath when Ardyn’s hand grabbed Noctis’ cock, releasing him despite his protests in order to pick up Noctis’ cell phone instead. “At this rate, they’ll be in the room with us.”

Noctis grit his teeth, wanting to be angry but unable to deny the fact that Ardyn had a point. It wasn’t his fault, Ardyn was the reason why he was so distracted.

“Hmm, Prompto’s got the most notifications. Let’s start with him.” Ardyn clicked on Prompto’s name, scrolling through until he saw a photo. He tilted the phone sideways, zooming in and holding the phone to the side so Noctis could see.

Prompto had captured the world’s most uncomfortable tea party on film. Ignis and Luna sat side by side, listening intently to Ravus who was partially rendered as a silver blur. In the corner, Gladio sat staring up at the ceiling. Ardyn clicked out of the photo, slipping the phone into Noctis’ hand at the first sight of Prompto’s texting style.

“So I guess we’re staying at Luna’s for the night??!! send help?! her dogs are rly cute tho…Noct…Ravus has been lecturing us for what has to have been a month. my phone says its been 20 mins but I don’t believe it. U owe me a month’s worth of modeling. Guessing Iggy wants Ebony coffee. Not sure about Luna. Probably Cup Noodle 4 Gladdy. Will keep u posted.”

Noctis shook his head in disbelief, the cogs in his head turning to arrive at the obvious conclusion he’d missed this entire time. “You’re the reason why I’m not being tortured by Ravus.”

Ardyn shrugged, winding his hands around Noctis’ middle to securely tuck Noctis against him. “Whether you were spared is debatable, but I will say I made sure you’d be greeted by my face rather than Ravus’.” He pressed his lips against Noctis’ ear, whispering right up against his sensitive skin. “Feel free to show me just how thankful you are, Noct.”

Noctis snickered, shutting his eyes and Ardyn’s innuendos out so he could enjoy the feeling of being held in another’s arms. It made him feel like they could be a normal couple. He blushed, unwilling to consider why his mind had immediately swerved in that direction. “Well, I didn’t lead you up to my bedroom just to look at my phone. So…”

He leaned up, his hand splayed out across Ardyn’s chest, feeling the steady beat of Ardyn’s heart beneath his palm. “Thank you.”

Noctis shoved Ardyn onto his back, knocking whatever remark he had on his lips right out of him. Noctis rose off the bed, towering over Ardyn for once.

Noctis unwound the string tying his bathrobe together, gliding the fabric off his shoulders. He lingered when his robe had fallen to his waist, tugging at the material in a semblance of finally pulling it all down while Ardyn glowered up at him mesmerized. Deciding he’d let Ardyn wait long enough, Noctis sent his robe crashing to the ground. He pointedly dragged his gaze up and down Ardyn’s clothed body, eyebrow quirking up in irritation.

Ardyn dutifully removed his clothes, with little of his usual flair, tossing them aside. Noctis had both pissed him off and turned him on past the point of rationality with that stunt tonight.

He yanked Noctis down to the bed with a grunt. Noctis yelped upon impact, crashing face first into the heavenly sight of Ardyn’s abs. He ran a hand over them, lost in his own world for a brief moment before a rough hand fisting around his cock snapped him out of it.

Ardyn’s fingers glided over the cleft of Noctis’ ass, dipping down to tease the rim of his entrance.

Noctis moaned, shaking with the effort it took to not grind back into Ardyn’s fingers.

“Lube, Noctis.” Ardyn’s voice was strained, irritation rippling off of him in waves. He tipped Noctis’ head up, rolling his eyes in frustration.  “Get the lube, ugh you’ll drive me mad.”

Noctis stumbled backwards, hand rattling open his dresser drawer with enough force to nearly pull it out of the frame. He took out his bottle of lubricant and hopped up on top of Ardyn. Ardyn was clearly one of those people whose anger grew in tandem with their arousal, which both startled and turned on Noctis. He was definitely filing this little tidbit away for future reference.

Noctis coated his fingers with the lubricant, keeping his eyes locked on Ardyn’s while he worked one finger and then a second finger in, moaning and shuddering crouched just inches above Ardyn’s straining cock.

Ardyn took the lube from Noctis’ hand, slicking his fingers with the sticky substance. He brushed aside Noctis’ wrist, leaving Noctis aching to be filled.

Ardyn obliged, his long well manicured middle finger slid in to jerk up brushing along Noctis’ prostate. Shooting stars exploded across Noctis’ vision, he cried out, rocking back onto Ardyn’s finger with his eyes closed. “More…Ardyn…” His voice died off, rendering the ‘please’ he had meant to include as a silent gasp.

Instead of another finger, Noctis was surrounded with liquid heat sucking his cock in deep. His eyes snapped open, looking down to see Ardyn bobbing his head up and down Noctis’ length, amber eyes trained right on him. Ardyn took him into his throat with the ease of a man older and more experienced, the tight squeeze combined with the velvet glide of Ardyn’s tongue tracing patterns along Noctis’ length overwhelmed Noctis’ body with white hot pleasure. His moans sounded foreign to his own ears, a second finger pressed inside to stretch him open and Noctis cried out.

He wound his hands into Ardyn’s red violet hair, pulling tight enough to make Ardyn wince. Pain raced down Ardyn’s skull winding down into pleasure, he gave his cock a few lazy strokes encouraging Noctis to pull harder.

Noctis focused all of his attention on Ardyn jerking off because of him, Ardyn sucking him into his throat, lavishing him with attention. He thrust in hard, holding Ardyn in place, cum spilling out of him and down Ardyn’s throat.

Ardyn sucked him down greedily, pulling off of his cock with an arrogant smirk that gave Noctis déjà vu of their time together in Ardyn’s classroom.

The slick pour of liquid on to Ardyn’s palm drew Noctis’ gaze like a moth to a flame, his eyes hungrily watching Ardyn’s hand slicking his cock with long thorough strokes that made Noctis’ writhe in anticipation.

Ardyn sat back on the bed, focusing all of his attention on his own needs. Noctis squirmed above him, neglected and biting his lips in a blatant refusal to give in to Ardyn and beg for him.

“Come on, Ardyn. Quit playing games.” Noctis shifted to rest on his knees on the bed, placing his hands on Ardyn’s shoulders for balance.

Ardyn smiled nonchalantly. The dark promise in that feigned kindness sent the blood rushing back to Noctis’ cock, drawing out a stifled whimper.

Noctis contemplated just sinking down on Ardyn and cutting out the bullshit when Ardyn, sensing his impatience, laughed. He pulled Noctis in close, a heavy hand settled on his waist.

“Don’t pout Noct, you can have what you want, just ask.” His voice swirled around Noctis’ ears syrupy sweet yet dripping with the undercurrent of domination and control that instantly ignited Noctis’ urge to fight back.

Noctis sucked his teeth, torn between desperately wanting to be filled in a way his fingers could never and refusing to let Ardyn know just how much power he had over him.

Noctis decided to fight fire with fire, he smiled, enriching the gesture with a feigned hint of shyness. He shifted forward, dragging his fingers along his inner thigh in a circle, eyes narrowing when he saw that the seemingly thoughtless motion had caught Ardyn’s attention. “Why don’t you?”

Ardyn leaned in closer, dropping his hand down to cover Noctis’. “My rules Noct.” He lifted Noctis’ hand up, guiding it in firm strokes over Ardyn’s cock. He tilted up Noctis’ chin, meeting his eyes with a knowing stare. “What will you choose?”

Noctis’ grip tightened around Ardyn’s cock, his body trembling at the thought of having Ardyn inside of him once more.

He refused to pout, bristling under Ardyn’s touch nonetheless. “I want you.” He ground out through his teeth, studying Ardyn’s reactions for approval.

Ardyn was completely unmoved, looking down at him expectantly.

Noctis resisted the urge to roll his eyes, of course the man who could never shut up was deciding to play coy now of all times. He cupped Ardyn’s face in his hands.

“Tell me what you actually want to know, otherwise we’re going to be here all night and not in a fun way.”

Ardyn must’ve agreed, his amber eyes blazed into Noctis, making him tremble from fear or anticipation he didn’t know. It all had started to blend into one emotion.

“I do have one question for you Noctis. Be a good boy and be honest with me, are you sleeping with Lunafreya?”

Noctis’ mouth fell open, of all the questions he thought Ardyn was going to ask him, that was not even on the list. He’d been lost in pleasure, thinking of ways to seduce Ardyn into staying the night, when Ardyn’s head had clearly been stuck on that photo the entire time. Guilt weighed heavy, sinking like a stone in the pit of his stomach. He’d made Ardyn feel this way…

“No. I told you the truth. The kiss was an accident.” He stared into Ardyn’s eyes, hoping he could feel Noctis’ sincerity. “You’re the only person I’m sleeping with.”

Ardyn tilted his chin up, glaring down at Noctis while he weighed over his words. His grip on Noctis’ waist tightened to the point of pain before he relaxed, his touch lingering on the surface of Noctis’ skin.

“I don’t take kindly to being lied to Noctis.”

Noctis opened his mouth to defend himself but Ardyn pressed a finger to his lips, “Ah-ah, listen now speak later.”

Noctis pressed his lips together, in an expression he adamantly would deny was a pout.

“I’ll admit, I did come over here to punish you. Not for Ravus’ sake of course.” Ardyn rolled his eyes, touching his forehead to Noctis’.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, I suggest you avoid future ‘accidents’ unless you’d like to have a taste of real torture.”

Noctis shivered, leaning in closer to Ardyn’s touch despite himself. “Torture doesn’t sound so bad if you’re the one doing it.”

Ardyn looked at him like he’d lost his mind, eyes growing wide. He sighed, “Your faith in me is terribly misguided.”

“Whose fault is that?” Noctis smirked up at him, warmth lighting up his ocean blue eyes, he tilted his head down to catch Ardyn’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Fair enough.” Ardyn shifted off the bed, rising to his feet and turning to extend a hand to Noctis.

For once, Noctis took it. He allowed himself to be lead across his bedroom to the balcony window where Ardyn immediately pressed him up against the cold touch of the glass.

“You were right you know,” Ardyn whispered, barely audible to the point that Noctis had to lean up on his tiptoes to strain to hear. “Jealousy truly is unattractive on a man of my age.”

A flood of pure joy surged through Noctis’ body hitting a wall in the form of confusion nagging at Noctis’ mind.

“Why would you be jealous? I told you I’m only sleeping with you.” Noctis clicked his mouth shut, the words somehow more embarrassing to get out the second time around.

Much to Noctis’ chagrin, understanding dawned on Ardyn’s face, twisting his lips up into a fond smile. “Don’t be shy Noct, you were always painfully easy to read.”

Noctis wanted to ask Ardyn why he was jealous in the first place if that was the case, but there were only so many times he could repeat his question and have Ardyn dance around the answer. Especially when there were more important questions he could be asking, now that he had a slightly better chance of Ardyn actually telling the truth.

Noctis licked his lips, figuring it was now or never. “You know on Friday, how I fell asleep after we hooked up?”

“Yes.” Ardyn trailed off, wrinkling his brow at Noctis’ tangent.

“Well… I wasn’t exactly asleep…” He turned to face Ardyn, noticing that Ardyn’s expression was far too neutral to have caught what he was hinting at, he tapped his cheek pointedly looking straight into Ardyn’s eyes.

Ardyn’s eyes widened in barely restrained horror as the meaning behind Noctis’ words and gesture became clear. He pressed his lips together into a tight smile, stalling for time while he internally seethed at his own lapse in judgment. He had gotten caught up in the moment, acted on instinct to give in to sentimental weakness. A mistake he would certainly not make again.

Noctis’ blue eyes lit up, glowing with unmasked joy in light of Ardyn’s body language confirming what Noctis had hoped to be true. He laughed, breathless and exhilarated all at the same time. Ardyn really cared about him. It wasn’t all in his head.

Ardyn’s blank stare had begun to sour into a sharp glare, leading Noctis to quickly shake his head, waving his hands up in surrender. “I’m not laughing at you, not like you can talk about that. I’m just glad you’re here.”

Noctis was too high off the happiness of maybe having his feelings returned to care about the consequences of what he was saying. His pride, his fears, all became problems he could face another day. Right now, Noctis was going to go after what he wanted.

“Is that so?” Ardyn playfully scraped his teeth down Noctis’ neck, the threat of him biting down making Noctis tense in anticipation. Ardyn pulled away, leaving Noctis disappointed until he felt hands groping the globes of his ass, dipping down to lift him up by his thighs.

Ardyn lined his cock up with Noctis’ entrance, absentmindedly leaving behind a trail of kisses along Noctis’ shoulder.

“How sweet. I’ll try not to disappoint. Do keep in mind, I have no intention of letting you go until I’m completely satisfied. Let’s hope for your sake that happiness of yours doesn’t wane.”

Noctis stretched up, his arms wrapping behind him to grasp onto Ardyn’s back for leverage. “Oh please,” Noctis scoffed, shifting down to try and coax Ardyn inside of him, “Sorry Mr.Izunia, but I don’t get bored that easily. _You’re_ the one who’s stuck with me.”

“What a wonderful position to be in.” Ardyn chuckled, sinking into Noctis with a throaty growl. “So much nicer when there’s no students lurking outside.”

Noctis gasped, his entire body shuddering at the first stretch of Ardyn’s cock filling him up. “Yeah, just the student you’re inside.”

Ardyn shrugged his shoulders, pulling out to drive back in hard, building up a steady place that Noctis could adjust to.

“You’re quite a handful all on your own, Noct.” He copped a feel of Noctis’ ass for emphasis.

Noctis slid up against the glass, uncaring that both his naked body and Ardyn’s were most likely visible to whoever happened to be out and about in his quiet neighborhood in the middle of the night. He told himself it didn’t matter because it was mostly old people and families who were already fast asleep but he knew that was just his Ardyn influenced rationale to do what he wanted.

“I try.” Noctis rocked back into Ardyn’s thrusts at a faster pace, guiding Ardyn to be more rough. His hands slid off of Ardyn to slam into the glass. Noctis gripped onto the doorframe, wantonly grinding against the pristine glass surface, his cock dripping with need.

“Noctis, think of the neighbors.” Ardyn chided, following his words up with a deep groan and sharp thrusts that did nothing to tone down Noctis’ behavior. Ardyn wrapped a hand around Noctis’ cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Ardyn panted, lost in the electric jolt of pleasure that rippled through him each time Noctis tightened up around his cock. The sight of Noctis, being fucked by him and proudly on full display was almost enough to get him off right there but Ardyn knew he could take this one step further.

Ardyn stopped, using one hand to hold Noctis in place against his body, cock still buried to the hilt inside of him. He opened the balcony door, grimacing when the balmy night air chilled both of their skin. Noctis slammed a hand into Ardyn’s chest, disoriented at the lack of glass shielding him from the view of his street.

Noctis’ panic faded away with a knowing twist of Ardyn’s hand, his grip tightening and pace quickening to just the right stroke to draw out a moan. Noctis’ hips refused to stop arching up into Ardyn’s perfect grip, his orgasm being drawn out of him by all too skillful hands.

“Ardyn. Inside. We can’t. People can see us.” Noctis managed to grunt out between moans and animalistic grinding into Ardyn’s hand.

“It’s just us Noct, focus on the pleasure.”

Ardyn crushed their mouths together into a desperate kiss, swallowing down each other’s moans. He broke away, licking his lips and looking into Noctis’ eyes. His hand and his hips had stopped moving, torturing Noctis who was right on the edge of his orgasm. Noctis frantically nodded, giving whatever approval Ardyn was searching for if it meant he could get more of Ardyn’s touch.

Ardyn bowed, obliging Noctis with a thrust purposely aimed to brush into Noctis’ prostrate. Noctis fell forward; clinging onto the balcony, each thrust driving him right into Ardyn’s hand. He moaned, hanging on for a few more thrusts before he came, spilling over Ardyn’s hand.

Ardyn gripped both hands onto Noctis’ ass, pulling him down with bruising force. Noctis responded by squeezing down on every inch of Ardyn’s cock. Ardyn shuddered, his thrusts slamming into Noctis with a desperate fervor.

“Noct.” He draped his body over Noctis, driving in to the hilt. He cried out, flooding Noctis with his cum, his guttural moan loud enough to pull Noctis out of his afterglow.

Noctis snapped his head up at the sight of lights coming on in his neighbor’s house, in a panic he launched himself back using the balcony railing, knocking them both back into his room. Ardyn’s quick thinking kept them from clattering to the floor in a heap of limbs, righting them both. Noctis somehow found the strength to get off of Ardyn’s softening erection, biting down on his lip when he felt the steady slide of Ardyn’s cum dripping out of him.

He slammed the balcony doors shut, hastily yanking the curtains closed. Noctis mentally sent out an apology to all of his neighbors, hoping no one had heard or seen them. It was a quiet neighborhood so maybe they’d write it off as some wild animals…

“We weren’t going to get caught in school so why not just turn us into exhibitionists? Great call Ardyn.” Noctis whirled around to give Ardyn an incredulous stare, running a hand through his mussed up hair. He shook his head, good and ready to continue his rant when Ardyn wordlessly scooped him up in his arms.

Ardyn shifted Noctis to rest against his hip, holding him in one arm like he weighed nothing at all. He tossed aside the heavy comforter, sending the remaining pillows flying every which way, and unceremoniously dropped Noctis on the bed.

Noctis grabbed a few of the fluffy pillows, cushioning them under his head and stretching out with a stubborn glare. If Ardyn was going to give him the silent treatment than that’s what he was going to get back.

Ardyn broke their short-lived one-sided stalemate, crawling into bed to join Noctis. “You know what they say Noct, old habits die hard.” He patted Noctis on the head, the gesture as condescending as it was purposely irritating. Noctis huffed but allowed it when Ardyn shifted him up so he was lying across Ardyn’s chest. He stroked a hand up Ardyn’s abs, splaying it across Ardyn’s breastbone. Ardyn pulled the comforter up over them, running gentle fingers through Noctis’ hair.

The deep rumble of laughter in Ardyn’s chest shook Noctis back to alertness, he grumbled reluctantly blinking one eye open. “By the way Noct, be sure to send Prompto a text tomorrow morning. Tell him he needs to add ‘Sleep with Ardyn in perpetuity’ to that delightful little list of his.”

“In perpetuity…? I don’t even need to understand what that means to know it’s not fair….” Noctis halfheartedly protested, sleep weighing down his entire body.

Ardyn slung an arm over Noctis, the warm weight heavy and comforting leaving Noctis too thoroughly satiated to care about whatever Ardyn was up to.

Ardyn said nothing, instead opting to stifle a yawn, a victorious smirk still on his lips.

“…Goodnight.” Noctis muttered, body aching for rest. The gentle rise and fall of the firm chest beneath him hypnotic, lulling him to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, Noct.”


	4. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, just an author's note

Hello,

I wanted to post this because I think it's frustrating to have a fic you like or are considering reading when you also have no idea if the author will ever finish it.

I've written about 10,000 words worth of different drafts of chapter 4 since completing chapter 3 but I'm pretty burnt out on interest in Ardynoct so they all came out as very blah.  As a reader I would not want to be bored with a lackluster ending.

I'm hoping Ardyn's Episode will give me back my love for the ship but I can't make any promises so as of now, please consider chapter 3 the final ending.

Thank you to everyone for all your patience and nice comments.


End file.
